Frenchy, Just Breathe
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Frenchy ran from her old life, and her new one is going perfect. Untill a good friend's past catches up with her and she dragges Frenchy down. And this time it dosent look like she can get out. RaceXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Fanfictionites!**_

_** This is just a test run, I've been wanting to do a Newsies story for a while now so I thought that as my Narnia story 'Lets Swim in the Blue Water' is comming to a close soon (like about 6 chapters) I should start this. This is only the first chapter. I am only going to continue this story if I get reviews. If I dont get any then im not going on with the story. So If you like it Review! :D **_

_**Also, The Main Charactrs Name is Jeannica and I know most of you won't know how to pronounce it so; go to goolge translate. Put Translate from French to Eglish, then type in Jeannica and click the listen button. That is how you say her name :D And yes, that is actually my Greatgrand mothers name...well nickname.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies...or Racetrack...sadly. But I do own Jannica, and Doc :D**_

_**Read + Review **_

* * *

><p>I was hopeless, as I sat here looking down at my loaf of bread. It was a lot harder for me to find a job then I expected. I was not going to work in a factory, and I was never going back to a whore house again.<p>

"You better be ready in five minutes" Edgar stood in the door way of the dressing room. I looked at his reflection in my vanity mirror and sent him an angry scowl. As much as I loathed him, I had to respect him if I wanted a job. He was my boss and his word was final.

"Ne pas le pousser Jeannica, sauf si vous souhaitez matter fin a la rue" Larissa spoke from behind, me as she tightened my corset; I gave her a displeased look. She knew I didn't understand French when she talked fast; I was still grasping the language.

"She said not to push him unless you want to end up on the street" My mother said from the other side of the room. I looked over at her in disgust. She was finishing up putting on another layer of bright red lipstick. Today was Edgars birthday which meant a longer sexier show. Larissa finished with my corset and handed me my bright blue sequined dress. I glared down at it but pulled it on anyways. It was longer than the rest, because if it was any shorter I would refuse to wear it just like I refused to be a whore. My mom however felt nothing for her self and was deemed Edgars top Girl. They called her Sailor, and she wore a signature sailor cap and suit. It was short and revealing, but she didn't care as long as men threw money at her for sex she was happy. I looked at my dress for the night it stopped mid thigh, with thick straps and a square neckline. It was covered in deep blue and white sequins. I pinned up my curly blond hair. My mother loathed my hair, said it reminded her of my father, which made me love it that much more growing it out almost to my waist. I hardly looked like my mother, she had dark eyes and dark hair. It was pin straight. She was short with a curvy body. My mom was beautiful, I wasn't going to lie. But what she did made her ugly. I looked a lot more like my dad, I had his hair and his bright forest green eyes. I was tall like him and thin. Everyone said I looked like an Angel that I was stunning breath taking. And that's why Edgar was so interested in me.

"Let's go ladies!" Edgar was back in the door way again, this time in his costume; A black top hat and red suit. We filed out of the room, the adults leaving towards the stage as I went the opposite way over to the bar. I worked the bar not only because I couldn't dance and refused to dance, but because I was 17 and to young for Edgar to force me into being a slut.

"Fille" I was shaken out of my angry state putting on a huge smile, facing the man that just addressed me with a heavy French accent. He called me girl, didn't even have the decency to call me Miss.

"Yes sir?"

"Brandy" I nodded grabbing a glass and pouring him a brandy. He took it from my hand and looked me over. His eyes gleamed evilly. "Why are you not out there?" He tilted his head towards the stage where my mom was currently singing and dancing.

"Because I'm not a whore"

"Why not" The man cooed I rolled my eyes at him. "We can change that" He winked.

"Please leave me alone" I walked away. I hated this I hated the men that constantly undressed me with their eyes, even Edgar was guilty. And I couldn't say anything, if I did I was on the streets, again.

"That's no way to treat a customer!" The man yelled. I turned to him preparing to flip him off but Edgar caught my fist in his and towed me back towards the man.

"I'm sorry about Wings here" Edgar's grip on my hand tightened as he spat my nick name. I hated that name 'Wings' My real name was Jeannica Annalise Hayes. Jeannica was French for little Jean. It was my grandmother's name so it was given to me.

"She's a little new to the…business" I forcefully pulled my fist from Edgars. Watching as my mom stood on stage her number over money and flowers fluttering around her, followed by rude and disrespectful shouts from the men.

"Understandable" The man leered. "Why don't I break her in?"

"Never" I hissed stepping back. I was done this man hit my last nerve. I hated it here, if I stayed here I would end up just like my mom and I didn't want that. I would kill my self before I became a whore. Edgar dragged me from out behind the bar and the man followed. I knew where he was taking me he had done it before but was unsuccessful. I tried wrestling my way out of his grip. Letting out a few screams but no one could help; you never went against to boss.

"Take it off" Edgar ordered as soon as he had me in the forest room. It was a room decorated like a forest. With a large bed in the middle. I glared defiantly at Edgar crossing my arms over my chest.

"I quit! Edgar I'm done! I will never be one of your whores ever!" Edgar grabbed me up tightly holding my wrist.

"If you leave you will never be aloud back in. No second chances, not like last time"

"Good" And then I was gone. I only stopped long enough at the small apartment my mom and I rented, to grab a bag of clothes my brush, money and my jewelry. Changing into a simple grey dress. I took one last look at the dump, remembering all the nights I had been kept awake with the sounds of my mother and what ever man was with her that night. I wasn't sad that I was leaving I was happy it was about time. I reached Manhattan a week later. And now I sat in central park almost thinking of regretting my choice of coming back to New York.

"Miss would ya' like to buy a paper?" I smiled up at the young boy who had addressed me. I was pleased to hear the familiar accent of New York. He was young maybe nine years old with Big blue eyes and long blond hair covered by a newsboy cap.

"I'm sorry I cant, I have to save all the money I have for an apartment"

"Are you from France?" The boy was suddenly sitting at my side. I wasn't used to this kindness the raw innocence of people. Being in a whore house for three years can flip your judgment on the world. I was used to the constant crude jeers and looks of men.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You have an accent" I wasn't even aware that I had one.

"Oh, I'm originally from New York"

"I'm from New York too" The boy flashed me a smile, showing off a mouth full of crooked teeth. "Doc, but my real names Emmet" He held out his hand to me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Doc" I giggled shaking his hand. "The names Jeannica"

"That different"

"I'm different"

"You're pretty" Doc said shyly. I chucked at the nine year old.

"Thank you" I looked down at the boy. "So Doc how long have you been a Newsie?"

"Since I was" He paused counting out on his fingers. "7"

"That's along time"

"Not as long at Race!"

"Who's Race?"

"He's like my big brother! He's been a newsie since he was 5 now he's 17"

"Oh, that is a long time"

"Yes, do you want to meet him?"

"Oh Doc, sweetheart I don't know, I really should get back to finding a place to stay for the night"

"WHY DON'T YOU STAY WITH THE NEWSIES!" I jumped back on the bench as Doc jumped out of his seat and screamed. A few adults looked over at us shooting us disapproving glares. I contemplated, it would be a warm place to stay for the night and early in the morning I could leave and continue job hunting and apartment searching.

"Ok, but just for the night"

"Let's go!" Doc took off down the street and I followed quickly behind. After a few turns we stood in front of the Newsboys lodging house.

"Home sweet home" Doc smiled waving his hand in front of the building.

"It's…." I searched for a word that wouldn't hurt Docs feelings. The place was shabby with pealing paint chipped bricks and foul smoke smell. "Homely" I smiled. He gave me a look that I knew meant he didn't understand the word. I smiled triumphantly. The sound of boys was emitting though the door. Yelling, laughing, and banging. I followed Doc into the building and up to a desk where we met a sweet elderly man named Kloppman who was more than happy to let me stay. It was only three cents which wasn't too bad. I followed doc up a set of stairs and into a large room stuffed to the brim with people. I was glad to see a few girls scattered around the room.

"Who ya got there Doc?" A voice shouted over all the other making our presence in the doorway known.

"This Is Jeannica" He said motioning to me. Everyone smiled at me and I lifted my hand in a small wave.

"Bonjour" I greeted. A boy in a cowboy hat stood and introduced me naming all the boys in the house.

"Race, Mush, Skittery, Blink, Boots, Pie eater, Snooty, Crutchy, Blumlets and David" I nodded to each of them. "That's Red" Jack pointed to a girl with bright red hair freckles and soft brown eyes. "That's Feathers, shes blumlets girl" He pointed at a short girl with feathery brown hair, and green eyes. She looked down at the floor shyly. "That's Raven" Her name was nothing like her appearance. She had bright blond hair, almost white with bright blue eyes and pale skin. She smiled brightly at me. "And that's bullet" He pointed at one last girl who looked a lot like Feathers but her eyes were brown and she had a sprinkling of freckles on her nose, they could be sisters. "She's Feathers twin sister" It was a lot to take in. So I just nodded respectfully and thanked jack for taking me in. Jack smiled before heading back over to the poker game he had been in. I stood awkwardly in the door way for a moment. Before setting my bag down on the floor.

"I want you to meet Race" Doc looked up at me holding my hand and towing me over to the window. Racetrack sat on the ledge puffing on a cigar.

"Race!"

"How's it going Doc?"

"I want you to meet Jeannica" Racetrack looked at me our eyes locking for moment before he looked down and his cigar. He was cute, I'll give him that he was with messy brown hair and a lopsided grin. He had deep compassionate playful brown eyes.

"Is that French?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"You going to become a newsie?"

"I'm not really sure" I said rubbing my arm shyly.

"It's not the best but it's a job, and I'm sure you would get along with the girls"

"Yeah" I just nodded, my head started spinning and I was immediatly slipping past race and out the window.

"Where are you going?" Doc asked worried.

"Just to get some air Doc that's all" I climbed up the fire escape and sat on the edge of the lodging house. This was all happing to fast, all the people and all the caring. My head was a whirlwind. I moved farther back on the roof leaning up against a low wall stretching my body slowing my ragged breathing. I counted in my head something my father had taught me to do along time ago, when I would have asthma attacks. I could feel my chest getting tighter, my breathing ragged.

"One… Two…Three" I counted slowly expanding my chest. It took a few moments but my breathing got better. And I relaxed.

"You ok?" I looked up at Raven who was emerging from fire escape.

"Yeah just a little overwhelmed"

"Must be crazy for you"

"Yeah, I just got off the boat today" I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion. "And all this happened" I motioned down at the Lodging house

"Wow"

"Exactly" I huffed, looking up at the night sky.

"So, why did you leave France?"

"How di-"

"Accent"

"Do I really have an accent? I don't even speak French!"

"Just when you say some words"

"Oh" I giggled shrugging.

"So…"

"Oh right, My mom was a whore and worked at what was basically a brothel, she wanted me to work there too. So did her boss. But I refused and left. When my dad was alive we lived here in New York. I love it here."

"You're not a closed off person huh"

"NO" I smiled. "I'm a lot like my father was, open and happy and stubborn." Raven dropped her head and played with the locket that hung around her neck. I could tell whatever was in there gave her comfort.

"My Fathers dead too"

"Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"Ok" I wasn't going to push her into telling me. If she wanted to talk she would.

"Girls its time to come in" Racetrack poked his head up smiling at us.

"All right race"

Raven stood up and dusted off her tan pants and light blue shirt. She looked at me expectantly.

"I'll be down in a second"

"All right, good night"

"Bonne Nuit" Raven turned to me confused. "Good Night" I smiled slyly, she laughed waving at me over her shoulder before disappearing down the fire escape.

"Hey Jeannica ya' coming?" Race called.

"No, It's beautiful out tonight I want to enjoy the New York sky I haven't been under it in forever"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Nope" I shook my head as Race sat down next to me lighting up a cigar. I looked at it wide eyed but didn't tell him to put it out. When I worked in the hell house –Edgars— if someone was smoking I just had to put up with it. If it got to be to much I just left, but I was never aloud to complain.

"Hey you ok?"

"Uh, yeah…It just that…my uh, Asthma acts up when people smoke around me. But its ok I'll be fine" Race's eyes widened and he put out his cigar.

"Sorry"

"It's fine"

"Do you want to try selling tomorrow?" I looked at Race confused. "Selling papers" He corrected after he figured out why I looked so confused.

"I don't know I really want to look for a place"

"Give us a try" Why was he pleading with me? Why did he want me to stay so badly?

"Race I"

"Please"

"I don't"

"Pretty please?"

"Are you begging?"

"Yes" He smiled coyly at me.

"Fine, but just for tomorrow"

"What if you like it? Then you have to stay"

"If I like it I'll stay" I shook my head in defeat.

"Good"

"We should really be getting to bed, got an early morning tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are like Cookies...and I love cookies :D<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sooo I just re-checked how google translate says Jeannicas name is pronounced and its wrong -_-**

**PRONUNCIATION OF JEANNICAS NAME: **

**John-a-ka and when you just see Jean its just john **

**Just to see who reads these put Space Newsies at the bottom of your review :D**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Much love This ones dedicated to you :D**

* * *

><p>After much pleading from Doc who really wanted to sell with me, Jack had to intervene and tell him that he was to young to teach me how to sell. I have never seen a kid so heart broken. So as a deal I promised that I would sit with him at dinner, and Race promised to keep me safe, and away from the Delancy brothers. Which left me utterly confused.<p>

"All right so here the name of the game, 'Improve the truth'" I looked up from my 'papes' and locked eyes with Race.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Like this" He sat down next to me. We were in central park amongst all the hustle and bustle of the city. "House fire, all out safe' No it's not gunna do" He shook his head disapprovingly at the paper.

"Factory on fire 20 dead!" Race held his paper up and hawked the head line. I was a quick learner, but a horrible seller. By the time Racetrack was done with his 50 papes I had only sold 15 of my 20.

"Racetrack I'm beginning to think I'm not a good Newsie" I whined collapsing on a bench. I felt horrible, not only because of the gruesome heat, but because I was failing and failing miserably.

"Now don't say that! You're a fine Newsie, your first days the hardest"

"Oh Yeah! How was Raven on her first day huh?" Racetrack pondered for a moment and then shook his head defeated. "Told ya" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hey now!" Racetrack threw up his hands in defense. "I didn't say she was good"

"Whatever Race, I quit!"

"Aww Jean"

"Nope I quit!" I stood up and started walking towards Sheep's head.

"Jean stop! Do you even know where you're going?" Race was chasing after me holding my abandoned papers in his hand. I stopped letting him catch up.

"Yes, Sheepshead. I grew up in New York, Race"

"And you like Sheepshead?"

"I love it, my dad used to take me there when I was little"

Race threw his hand over his heart "A girl after my own heart!" he sighed dramatically.

"Oh can it" I bumped him with my shoulder playfully. By the time we were reached Sheepshead Race had sold all of my papers. The pair of us stood in front of the rich entrance staring with awe.

"They are not going to let us in there" Race whispered. I looked at the pair of us, black from the ink, sweaty from the unbearable sun, and hungry.

"We have to come back"

"Jean, they still won't let us in. Were street rats"

"Race they have to! It's the only place I can go and be close to my father"

"Jean, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" I shook my head and turned away.

"We can go in the regular way"

"No, let's just go eat" I turned away. I didn't want to be a handful for Race, but it was true I had no pictures no letters nothing from my father my mother burned them all, and this. SH (sheepshead) was the only place he was here.; In pictures with the horses, with me.

"What's your full name Jean?"

"Jeannica Annalise Hays. Yours?"

"Anthony Damien Higgans"

"Damien, I always wanted a kid with that name" I smiled.

"So Jean Annalise are you going to stay a newise?"

"No"

Racetrack stopped dead in his track. "What"

"I said NO"

"You cant' give up after one day"

"Can to!"

"Quitter!"

"WHAT!"

"Quitter! You're a quitter"

"I am not!"

"You are to! Just give it a chance please, for me" Racetrack had stepped up to me and grabbed my arms, our faces inches apart. I glanced at his lips blushing before pulling my self from his grasp.

"For Doc"

"Fine for Doc"

"You need a nick name" Race said when we reached the door to Tibby's. Every one had already arrived but the pair of us. It would be totally awkward for the two of us to walk in so late but we had to.

"Frenchy!" Doc tackled me sending me stumbling backwards into Race who grabbed me around the waist to prevent my sudden date with the floor.

"Woah! Doc careful there or I'm going to have to protect Jean from you not the Delancy's" Race chuckled.

"Frenchy?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! Its your new nick name I came up with. Ya' know, since you're from France"

"Frenchy?" I squatted so I was eyelevel with Doc. "Hmmmmmm"

"Do you like it?" All of the boys were watching now.

"I love it Doc!" I giggled kissing him on the cheek.

"Woo hoo!" He pumped his fist and jumped up happily. "I told you Mush!"

I giggled at his joy. I wish I was still like that giddy and happy, not a care in the world. But Brothels…they're hard places to be, especially for a girl, especially for a girl with a famously slutty mother. Not a day went by when I wasn't harassed or groped. And Edgar didn't do a thing about it just smiled, almost jealously at the man who did it.

"Let's go sit" Racetrack spoke, pulling me out of my trance. The two of us joined Doc, Mush, Blink, and Jack at a booth.

"So Frenchy, how was you're first day?" Jack took a sip of his cola.

"It was horrible"

"It wasn't that bad" Racetrack defended.

"Race I didn't even sell all 20 papers"

"So what, who cares if you're not the best…" Mush beamed.

"Mush," I shook my head "Isn't the point to be good?"

"I guess"

Then silence. I looked around the room at the newsies. If I was back in France I defiantly would not have talked to such a rag tag group of people. I would have stuck to my self, working and reading and thinking about horses.

"_Daddy, what horse are you betting on this time?" I may have been 14 but I still called my father Daddy. My dad smiled at me bending down to whisper in my ear. _

"_You see that one; The brown one with the spots?"_

"_Yes" I whispered back. _

"_His name is Gunner, he never fails me." _

"_Really?" I jumped at the sound of the starting gun. _

"_Yes, and do you know what his riders name is?" _

"_No" _

"_Annalise" _

"_But Daddy girls are not aloud to jockey" _

"_They don't know she's a girl. I named you after her, because she's strong, beautiful, and successful. Just like you are" _

"_Oh Daddy Can I meet her?" _

"_Of course alainn" I smiled at my fathers Irish. He called me beautiful. _

"_Gunner Winnnnsss" The announcer yelled over the microphone. _

"_Told ya'" My father smirked. I made sure my hat was tied to my head properly before taking my fathers hand and following him to the collection booth. _

I never met her.

"Frenchy!"

"What!"

"Your food is here" I blinked looking down at the plate in front of me, Corn and Meatloaf.

"oh" I didn't realize how hungry I was and had cleaned my plate off in about three minutes. I watched as Raven suddenly stood and left. No one paid any mind. "Where is she going?"

"Who? Raven?" Race asked.

"Yeah"

"No one knows, she doesn't talk about it…" Jack interjected.

"Has anyone ever tried to follow her?"

"No, what's her business is her business"

"oh"

"We should head back now boys Spots supposed to come over for poker tonight" Jack rose suddenly.

"Spot?" I asked turning to Race.

"The King of Brooklyn! Doc yelled.

"He's uhh… quite the charmer" Race rolled his eyes. I just shrugged placed money on the table. The walk back to the lodging house was insane the boys were running around like mad men. Hooting and hollering. Once we were settled in the lodging house with three games of poker ready, and a few bottles of beer set out we waited.

"So are you excited to meet Spot?" Doc sat next to me on the couch.

"I guess? Why are you so excited?"

"Because Tubs comes with spot!"

"And who Is Tubs? Is it your girlfriend?"

"NOOOO!" Doc blushed "Tubs is a boy and he's my best friend"

"Oh well he certainly has to be cool, if he's friends with Doc"

"He is! We sword fight! Maybe you can sword fight with us"

"With real swords!"

"No Frenchy! With wooden ones" Doc shook his head at me oblivious to my childlike banter. The door suddenly flew open. If it had been pushed any harder it would have flown off its hinges. In strode who I could only assume was the king of Brooklyn. Behind him was about 13 Newsies including one boy that ran over to Doc and they immediately started talking.

"Jacky boy!" he called spit shaking with Jack. I winced. _Gross_.

"Conlons how's Brooklyn"

"Fine Jacky boy fine" Spot made his way around the room, shaking hands or nodding before stumbling upon me. Those eyes I knew those grey eyes anywhere. Nicholas. "Well well well…it seems you've stumbled upon a good old friend of mine"

I jumped up and threw my arms around him in a hug. I saw some of the newsies expressions, like I wasn't supposed to hug him.

"Ta tu alainn sin. Cad a tharla duit, shil me go raibh tu sa Fhranic" _You're so beautiful, what happened to you? I thought you were in France" _Nicholas or Spot spoke to me in Irish, he always did.

"I left"

"Why?"

"My mother" I spat. He shook his head knowingly.

"Wait the two of you know each other?" Race cut in, standing next to me sizing up Spot.

"I grew up with Nic-Spot" I corrected.

"Really….huh" Race huffed.

"Got a problem with that Higgins?" Spot threatened.

"Nick" I shook my head placing my hand on his chest trying to stop him. Spot glared at my hand and looked up at me.

"Curse you" He spat before turning away. Only I knew he was joking.

"Do you want to play some poker?"

"Don't know how"

Raccetrack gasped dramatically clutching his heart and falling to the floor. "I'm a teaching you, now"

He jumped up grabbed my hand lacing our fingers and towed me to a table with Mush, Spot, Blink, and Jack. Racetrack sat directly next to me dropping my hand. He picked up some cards and handed them to me. "Well play as a team the first round ok?"

"Sure" Race leaned over and looked at our cards.

"Ok we have an Ace a queen and a King…that's good" He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"So what do I do?"

"Take these two and.." Then it was all a blur…We won, because of Racetrack but I had no understanding of the game.

"Race.."

"Hmm"

"I still don't get it" I coughed.

"Really"

"Yes" Cough.

"Are you sure"

Cough "I'm sure" I was gasping and wheezing the second Race knew what was going on he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the smoky table. The room was spinning as he dragged me outside.

"Frenchy its ok, its ok"

Spot burst outside.

"She still has asthma attacks?"

"Yeah.."

Then I was in between spots legs my back against his chest his hand on my torso.

"Alainn breathe with me" _beautiful. _"Count, count to 10 in your head"

"Her lips are blue" Race looked down at me, horrified.

"Breathe with me" I did, I tried as had as I could. Finally my breathing was normal. I moved from Spots arms and curled up into a ball on the steps.

"When was the last time it was that bad?" Spot asked concerned.

Racetrack sat down next to me and held me in his arms.

"Three months ago"

"How did you recover?"

"By my self, counting"

"My god" Spot was pissed, I could tell…as he stood up and slammed back into the lodging house.

"Race can we stay out here?"

"Sure" I snuggled closer to him before falling asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Review 3 Possible contest comming up soon:D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**No I'm not dead! I joined drama at my school and our rehearsal schedule is ridiculous! I'm here and I'm updating. **

When I woke up I was in Racetracks bed my back against his chest. The sun still hadn't come up, leaving the bunk room a bit chilly and dark. All the boys were still asleep, all except Spot who was sitting on a bed putting shoes on. His blond hair falling in his eyes like it did when we were kids. He was disheveled; by the look of the bags under his eyes I could tell he didn't get sleep last night.

"Good morning alainn" He whispered. _Beautiful_

"Good morning. Nick why am I in Race's bed?" I smiled, Spot always treated me like a queen.

"He had to feel you breathing, he was insane, I told him I would watch you but he wouldn't have it, he had to physically feel you breathing"

I looked down at Race and smiled. No one had cared like that in a long time. The last person to treat me like that was my father, mother never cared if I had an attack.

"I missed you" Spot moved across the room and picked me up into a hug. "You don't know how much I missed you" I breathed in his sent, warm musky, boyish.

"I missed you too" I smiled as he set me down. I picked up the key hanging around his neck. "You still have it"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I needed it; it was all I had to remember you"

"Frenchy?" Doc rolled over in his bed looking at Spot and I. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Doc I'm fine" He smiled rubbing his eyes. I lied my chest hurt a lot from last night's asthma attack. But I wasn't going to tell him this, Doc was always worried about me, and I felt like I owed it to him to at least make it seem like I was OK.

"Is it time to get up?" He asked

I looked at spot, for an answer.

"Yes Doc, GET UP! BOYS! GET UP!"

I reached for a new shirt and stripped down to my undershirt. Racetrack stirred in his sleep and then his eyes shot open and he looked around for me. When he found me he blushed and adverted his eyes.

"Race I'm not naked and you slept with my last night don't be shy" I chuckled. He shook his head at me getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. I watched his carefully. Race had a nice body, he had muscle where he was supposed to, messy chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. His hands were ink stained, but as I looked down I realized mine were too.

"Don't stare" Spot whispered in my ear. I whipped around and slapped him across the chest.

"I was not!"

"Let me just wipe up your drool" He smirked. Oh god, How I missed that smirk. It was the same smirk that made me kiss him when we were 14. I pursed my lips and turned away not ready for this. He grabbed the crook of my elbow. "I-"

"Frenchy are you coming!" Racetrack my savior was standing in the door way his hat on his head tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah Race" I pulled away from spot flashed him a weak smile and then ran to catch up with racetrack.

~:~

"How long have you known Spot?" Race finally asked while we were headed back to the lodging house after a long day of selling.

"Since I was a baby why?"

"Just wondering" He kicked a rock and it rolled down the empty ally we were in. My stomach growled just loud enough for him to look down at it and giggle. "Hungry?"

"Starving!" I sighed. He grabbed my hand lacing our fingers and my heart lurched and then he was running. "RACE!" I screamed as he pulled me behind him and I struggled to catch up. We wove though streets hiding in the shadows when ever we saw the bulls before he slowed to a stop in front of Tibbys. "Racetrack you're insane!"

"I know" he smiled deviously, pushing open the door. All the other newsies swiveled and looked at us.

"What happened to you two?" Doc, jumped from his seat but didn't leave it.

"Racetrack thought it would be fun to make me run" I glared at Race before plopping my self down next to Skittery and Doc. "Hey Skitts" I smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Hey Frenchy" He winked. Skittery was good looking He was tall and mysterious, and well built. The waitress came and I ordered a hot dog and a cola. "Je parle Francias aussi" _I speak French to. _I looked at him wide eyed.

"Skitts, you know French?" Jack was baffled, Racetrack lost his happy smile and was suddenly dark.

"Yes" And from that point on dinner was all about how Skittery knew French.

"Guys I think I'm going to go for a walk" I stood up not wanting to be followed, I really wanted to go see the house.

"Do you want me to go with you!" Doc, smiled.

"No Doc I'm fine"

"Are you sure, I can walk you" Race asked.

"Yeah Race, I'm big girl" He slowly nodded like he felt bad abut the situation but let it drop. I paid for my food, and began walking. The air was cold out but not unbearable. When I finally found the house the moon was high in the sky. I walked over to it. All that was there was a crisp outline of the foundation, and the metal railing of the staircase. Not even ashes were left. I was quiet I didn't cry, I had no tears.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" The words sliced though the night like a bullet. I ran, I ran as fast as I could and hid behind a trash can, My breath shaky. A girl was running as fast as she could from three men. She was screaming bloody murder.

"Please don't!" She cried, she tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor. The men engulfed her. I looked around I can't just sit here. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a small rolling pin that was broken in half and I ran. The light hit the girls head and bounced off her hair, her bright blond hair. RAVEN.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I growled. The three men turned from her and looked to me. "RUN!" I Screamed, and she did just that she ran. And so Did I, the men followed me. I ran to the only place I could think of besides the Lodging house. MY lungs burned like they were on fire I tossed down trash cans and any thing I could on the way. Ally 42 Ally 42, I thought over and over. Finally I found it and I turned down it and skidded to a halt at the big red door. I banged on it ruthlessly. NOTHING. No one answered. The men leered at me happy they got something. OH god why did I help her. "OPEN THE DOOR!" I bagged harder, Screaming at the top of my lungs. Before six hands were on me pulling me away. Then the door opened and I was pulled inside.

~:~

"Where the hell were you!" Race yelled the second I set foot in the Lodging house.

"Nowhere Race" I shook my head and pushed past him running up to my bunk and grabbing my things heading to the shower. Raven caught my eyes, and mouthed Thank You, before looking back to her card game with Feathers, and Bullet. I stood in the shower for a long time until I was pruny, and the noise of the house was quiet. I pulled on underwear and a bra and a small slip, before sneaking quietly out of the shower and up onto the roof. I watched the sky for a while listing to the sounds of quiet New York.

"Frenchy"

I turned to Raven who was standing on the fire escape. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair matted, and cheeks puffy.

"Hey Raven"

"Thank you for today"

"You're welcome" I smiled hopping she would just leave me alone out here to think.

"Please don't tell anyone"

"I promise"

She nodded before descending down the ladder. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chimney. My skin was like goose flesh, but it was better then being in that stuffy room. There was something cold on my chest and I looked down and wanted to mentally slap my self. I picked up the key around my neck and pulled It off holding it so tightly in my hand that it left a mark, just like Spots.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :D Also if you go to my page I have contest info up...I WILL be doing something with that shortly ;D CARRY THE BANNER 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating again:D **

When I finally went down to the bunkroom, the warmth was wonderful.

Spot had left this morning after selling so the bunk next to Bullet was empty. Feathers was mumbling in her sleep, slowly getting louder and more violet. I watched scared, Blumlets jumped out of his bunk looking at her terrified. Even though they had broken up yesterday he still cared for her. He looked at me, and for a few seconds Feathers was silent. Then she was screaming bloody murder, as if someone was cutting open her chest and demons were running from her body. Everyone jumped up in there bunks and the lights flicked on.

"Wake her up!" Jack yelled.

"No Jack don't!" Bullet raced from her bed and sat down next to Feathers. "You have to let her stop on her own" and as if on queue Feathers shot up tears spilling form her chocolaty eyes and she collapsed on her sister. "What did you see baby?" Bullet stoked her sisters hair.

"Frenchy"

Everyone turned to me. My stomach turned, this was bad.

"What about Frenchy?" Bullets was so calm while everyone else was freaking out.

"Blood so much, she's not going to make it"

"WHAT is she talking about!" I asked, but my voice was swallowed by the tension in the room.

"Tell us more Feathers" Bullet Coaxed.

"Raven" then she passed out.

"What's going on!"

The lights flicked off, yet everyone remained staring at me, eyes sorrow filled.

"Racetrack" I pleaded. He met my eyes as I sat down next to him on his bunk. "Race tell me what's wrong, race please"

"Feathers can see the future"

"And?"

"She saw you hurt, really hurt"

~:~

It's been a week since Feather's dream, and so far no harm has come to me. Spot came to visit once but luckily I was out on one of my nightly walks with Race.

"Frenchy"

"Yeah Race?" I sold my last paper and smiled triumphantly, it was the first time I sold all 25 by my self.

"I think some form of Celebration is in order. You've finally became a good seller How about some milk shakes, and cake from a charming little place in Brooklyn"

"That sounds wonderful race" I smiled. Racetrack and I were nearly inseparable we were always together, sometimes with Doc, usually by our self's. The sky was stormy, and even though it was the middle of summer it looked as if it was going to rain.

"So will you tell me where you're from?"

"France"

"Frenchy." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I mean why did you run from France? What was so bad?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine," I sighed stepping closer to him for warmth as we stepped onto the Brooklyn bridge. He wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"My mom and I worked in a brothel," I felt him tense. "I never had ya' know…sex. But my mom did. I refused, they tried force me several times but I always got away. I finally had enough; I respect my self to much to be there so I ran back to Manhattan."

"What's this fore?" He asked tracing the scars on my wrists. I shook my head no. "Frenchy, did you try to kill you self?" I didn't answer just kept looking ahead as his hand slid into mine. "You're worth to much to loose a life" He whispered. I blushed and he dropped my hand. "Now about those milk shakes"

We made it to Figaro's just in time. About two minutes after we got inside, the skys opened up and it poured down rain.

"What can I get the two of you?" Our waitress asked, She was pretty, with long red hair tall with a clean dress. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her. Here I was wearing boy's clothes my face and hair filthy with no money.

"Two chocolate Milk shakes and one slice of Chocolate death cake" Race ordered for us. He paid the waitress no attention.

"What's your story Race?" He smirked at me like he knew I was going to ask.

"My family dead, died in a fire when I was about 3, my aunt and uncle took me in but then my uncle started beating me. When I was five I ran to an orphanage and sold papes then when I was 7 I went to the lodging house."

"And Doc?"

"Doc, never told us a story, I think he just ran away."

"Hey Race"

"hmmm"

"Thanks, for caring, and being a good friend" He smiled at me and our food was brought to the table.

It was still raining when it was time to head back to Manhattan.

"We're gunna get soaked."

"We can always go to Spots for the night" Race offered.

"No, lets just go back to Manhattan"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

When we finally made it to Manhattan It was hailing. We were both soaked to the bone. Luckily it was still a bit warm out so we weren't freezing. We ducked into an ally and Leaned up against a wall.

"This is crazy!" I laughed.

"Yes it is!" There were two figures in the Ally entrance. Race wrapped his arm around me.

"Why don't the two of you beat it?"

"Awe, little Racetrack wants some alone time with his whore?" The figures stepped into the light and I felt as if I was going to hurl.

"We heard you were back in town Angel Pie" Oscar sneered.

"So you doing favors for Racetrack over here, but you don't do them for us?"

"Get lost ya' Scum"

"Is ya' mother in town with you? Uncle Wiesel needs a little loving' from his Favorite girl"

"I said, get LOST PIGS!" I Spat. Racetrack let go of me, fists up ready for a fight.

"All right, All right, were going. Just remember we know where to find ya Angel Pie" And they left.

"What was that all about?" Race questioned.

"Nothing, lets just go Race" I smiled grabbing his hand and towing him back to the lodging house. Inside was insane. Boys were running around like mad men several gathered around Doc's bed. Raven attacked me at the door.

"FRENCHY! We've been looking for ya' something terrible has happened to Doc"

"DOC!" I screeched and bolted over to his bed. "What happened" I yelled pushing boys out of my way before finally making it to his side. I whaled in horror. Doc was bloody, and pale and hardly breathing.

"He was stabbed in the side by some kid from the Bronx." Jack answered

"How long has he been here?"

"About 30 minutes. Skitt's found him lying in the street"

"I need someone to carry him"

"WHAT!" Skittery jumped up covered in Doc's blood.

"I know where to take him, but only one of you can come a strong boy. You guys have to trust me"

"I'll go" Race offered.

"Ok, hurry" I grabbed the blanket off my bed and wrapped Doc in it and Race picked him up. "We need to be quick. Jack I'll send someone over as soon as we get there" Jack nodded and Race and I took off into the cold streets again. The jog over was quiet both of us to worried about Doc to talk. Finally we go to the Big red door. I grabbed my key and unlocked it.

"Annalise" I was greeted at the door by at least 20 happy girls.

"Not now! Where is Ms. Molly?"

"I'll get her" Fire Ran up the stairs as quick as lighting. Race stood behind me looking around. I wondered what was going though his mind.

"Annalise!" Ms. Molly was barreling down the stairs. "My dear what happened?" I stepped aside revealing Racetrack with Doc in his arms.

"He was stabbed, please help him, oh please" I cried out, tears fell from my eyes as I realized Doc might not make it.

"Of course, Bring him up stairs" Racetrack followed Ms. Molly up.

"Cricket!" A small girl with red hair and huge eyes looked up at me. "Do you know where the newsboy's house is?" She nodded yes. "Good, I want you to take someone with you and tell them that Doc is safe ok?"

"Ok" She smiled at me.

"Quickly Cricket Quickly"

I joined race up stairs where Ms. Molly had Doc lied out on a table, thread and a needle in hand and a small bottle of medicine.

"He will be ok, just needs a few stitches it's astonishing that none of his organs were hit"

"Thank the lord" I sighed. Lady was suddenly standing next to me Tears in her eyes.

"You're ok!" She sighed enveloping me in a hug.

"LADY!" I smiled. Racetrack who was behind me cleared his throat. I pulled away and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry Racetrack this is Lady, my best friend. Lady this is Racetrack my…" I just giggled awkwardly. Lady looked at me knowingly.

"I'm so glad to see your ok, you're a newsie now?"

"Yes, it's a silly-"

"Can I go back with you? Can I be a newsie?" Lady cut me off, but it wasn't rude it was just her. She still looked the same, just older. Same dark curly hair and pale green eyes. Her freckles were more abundant on her nose because it was summer but other then that she was still the same beautiful Lady.

"Sure, if you really want"

"YES!" She smiled, one of her bright contagious smiles.

"I'm all done in there" Ms. Molly, spoke emerging from the room she had Doc in. "You kids head down to the kitchen, there is some left over soup from tonight. I'll make a room for you and…"

"Racetrack, or Anthony, what ever you prefer Ms." Race shook her hand.

"Ok, I'll get a room ready for the two of you and some warm dry clothes. I'm not letting the pair of you walk home in this storm. In the morning you can tell me what happened" She turned to leave. "Oh and Annalise, it's wonderful to see you" She kissed the top of my head and walked out.

**ALLL RIGHTY! SO Lady does not belong to me! She belongs to _U R Beautiful _and Fire belongs to _AUSTRA. _Thank you both for doing the contest! It's still open if any others want to join but the biggest spot was givin' to U R BEAUTIFUL the WINNER! **

**ALSO: To clear the air for any confusion. Annalise is Frenchy's middle name, the girls call her that out of respect to her father, which you will learn more about later ;D **

**LOVE AND ROCKETS **


	5. Chapter 5

**yay Im back and its almost christmas break! :D I read the hunger games series in a matter of like literaly 21 hours...BEST BOOKS EVER! 3 CATO 3 AND PEETA 3 ok im done now ON with the newsies...also follow me on tumblr APOLLOSDAUGHTER :D I follow back and sometimes post things about this story so...yeah :D READ ON! **

followed lady to the bunk room. At the wearhouse, or what we called the red door house we had one large bunk room, a small room for the sick, another room for head girl, Mrs. Molly's room the kitchen and the living room. Lady pulled open the closet and grabbed me a simple grey dress.

"Mrs. Molly will bring you some clothes" She said to Racetrack who hadn't left my side all evening. All the girls in the room stared at us, only Fire and Lady aware of what was going on.

"Who's the kid?" A tall girl jumped down from her bunk and stepped in front of me and Race. I never seen her before, she was almost manly looking. She circled around Racetrack teasingly.

"This is Annalise, the old house girl" Lady stepped next to me as if a fight was going to break out.

"Who are you?" I spat holding back the urge to punch this girl. Who does she think she is, acting like she owns the place.

"The Names Iron, why is he here? How come you get to break the number one rule?"

"You have no business as in why he's here. If you have any further questions you can take them up with me now, but I can assure you….sweetheart, you won't like the answers." I took a step closer getting in her face. "Now, doll face, if you'll be as kind as to back off I have some business I have to tend to"

She cracked her neck and glared at me, and for a moment, I thought I was going to have to fight her. She turned angrily on her heal and stomped out of the room and up to the fire escape.

"What's with her?" Race asked breaking the tension.

"That's Iron, she's the hot head. Been here for about two months done some stuff, been to the refuge." Lady shrugged, then there was a silent moment, "Spot came by yesterday"

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Not sure, he was talking to Mrs. Molly"

"And he didn't say anything to you?"

"Nope"

"That's strange" I narrowed my eyes. Race was about to speak when Mrs. Molly Banged into the room.

"Here ya' go Anthony" She smiled handing him a pair of pants and a shirt. "I have some soup warming in the oven with some bread. When you are done showering you can eat. Then when you're tired go ahead and sleep in the house girl's room." Molly smiled sweetly at us before leaving to check on Doc. I took a long shower scrubbing my self. When I got out I dried off, and brushed my hair so my curls fell down around my waist. I looked in the mirror and for the first time in a while, I felt beautiful. I padded down to the kitchen and found Lady and Race laughing joyfully at the table. Race was handsome, clean shaven, and all the ink was cleaned off his hands.

"What's so funny?" I asked from the doorway.

"Lady was just telling me about all the trouble the two of you used to get into"

"Was she now?" I raised an eyebrow and Lady. She smirked and then turned to the oven pulling out a steaming loaf of bread and a pot of soup. I ladled two huge bowls of Vegetable soup for Race and I and cut the bread in half.

"Well It's ten o'clock, I have to make sure the little girls are in bed"

"You're house girl!" I squealed.

"Yes" She beamed.

"Why don't you use the room?"

"I do, but I'm letting you all use it tonight" She shrugged and left us. I lead Race to the living room where we sat in front of the fire.

"So you've known spot for a really long time?" Race asked suddenly.

"Since I was little" I paused to eat some soup. "He was a family friend"

"Was? What is he now?"

"Well, still a family friend we just…never mind"

"No tell me," Race demanded, leaning on the wall crossing his arms.

"It's nothing Race, we just used to be really close, and yeah"

"And yeah? What does that mean?"

"Nothing its over and done"

"Annalise, I'm your best friend. Please tell me"

"We kissed ok? He was my first kiss, we were 14 and it was a mistake."

"He doesn't think it was a mistake, I can tell by the way he looks at you… When were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to"

"You don't get it huh?"

"No" I shook my head confused.

"Of course" He rolled his eyes.

I never saw this side of Race before, he was always happy go lucky and now he was just being dark and mean.

"Race, are you ok?"

"Fine, Let's just go to bed"

"FINE" we walked up stairs and only stopped to check on Doc. He was sleeping peacefully. His abdomen wrapped carefully in a white bandage. I smiled, quickly forgetting my argument with Race as I sat on Docs bed. I carefully moved his hair out of his face, and fixed his blanket so he was warm before leaning down and sweetly kissing his forehead.

"You'll be ok baby," I whispered.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning to race.

"Nothing" He Huffed and walked to our room. We had to share a bed, not that we hadn't before but now that I was developing a crush on Race it was a bit more uncomfortable.

"Race?"

"Hmmm"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about what happened with Spot and I"

"It's ok" He pulled me into him and wrapped his arm around my torso. "You are just so…secretive"

"I know" And that's all I said before I fell asleep.

"_Nick!" I ran up to spot engulfing him in a hug. It was early in the morning, so early the sun hadn't come out. He hugged me back just as a loud group of men came down the street. There were six of them, huge burly and menacing. A few of them were armed. In the center of there group was a small girl about my age with snow-white hair. It was matted and covered in her blood. Her hands tied behind her back; her knees looked like raw meat. _

"_Annalise, don't look, cover your ears" My father hissed. Nick carefully put his hands over my eyes as I used mine to block my ears. In the last second, I watched as the men smacked the screaming girl over the head and she fell to the floor silent. Then they were dragging her away. I remember her hair it was so white. Then It clicked Raven! My little girl self was screaming. _

"Annalise!" Racetrack was leaning over me shaking my shoulders.

"Race" I squinted now aware of my tear soaked face.

"You were shaking and screaming and, and, crying. What Happened?"

"I had a nightmare, or a night terror" They were back, they started right after my dad died and finally stopped a little while before I left France and now they were back. I was still sobbing. Race scooped me into his arms and gently rocked me back and fourth. I looked up at him into his eyes; His dark irises with the little flakes of green and gold. My stomach turned butterflies forming, and I quickly pulled out of his arms. I went to stand up but I only fell to the floor fatigued from the Night Terror.

"Let's just get back to sleep" I shook my head crawling back into bed with race and hoping sleep would grace me once more.

~:~

When I woke up the second time Doc was standing above me smiling.

"Good morning sleepy head its two o'clock"

"What I slept that Late!" I groaned, slapping my hand over to where race was sleeping and hitting him square on the chest.

"Who did that!" he yelled. Doc and I giggled before he scrambled from the room and Race flipped over so he was straddling me.

"Sorry Race" I smiled coyly.

"You better be! Or else!"

"Or else what!"

"Or else I…TICKLE YOU!" he yelled and began his assault.

"No Race!" I smiled squirming away, quickly loosing my breath. "Race stop"

"Never"

"Race my Asthma!" I gasped. He quickly removed his hands but still hovered over me.

"Are you ok?"

"No" I mustered up my best fake tears and watched his panicked expression. "Come here" I motioned him forward pulling him down by the neck so my mouth was at his ear.

"Kiss it better," I whispered seductively. His eyes met mine happiness played in them. Just as he was, about to move to kiss me I pushed him on the floor pouncing on him and beginning my tickle assault.

"EVIL! YOU'RE EVIL!" He laughed that beautiful smile back on his face.

"I know," I giggled, catching his eyes and for a moment the world stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewiew my lovlies and maybe next chapter something big will happen ;D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such the long wait. I got really busy with college apps, and school. But Never fear I have returned. I was nominated for an award so I would love it if you guys voted for the story, I know I don't deserve it at all, but I would really appreciate it. The voting stops in February. I would Really appreciate it. Now because of the wait I wrote a scandalous chapter for you all...enjoy :D **

**Oh and because of Stupid SOPA.. :l I don't own Newises**

**Heres the link: .com/newsies/nyna#!_nominate (if it didnt work Ill add it on my page**

"Racetrack," I was standing next to his bunk, freezing. It was the fifth day back at the lodging house. Doc was better he still couldn't sell, because we didn't want him to get an infection, but he was aloud back to the lodging house on Bed rest. The lodging house was freezing, such a stark difference to the Red door house. The warm weather of summer was getting less and the cold winds of October descended open us. I wrapped my blanket over my shoulders. Lady and Fire had convinced me to let them become newsies; after five days of begging they were now sharing a bunk above Blumlets.

"Race" he rolled over and faced me, his almond eyes tired.

"yeah?"

"I'm Cold" I whispered. He moved over patting the space next to him. I laid down cuddling closely spreading my blanket over the both of us. He wrapped his strong arms around me. He kissed my temple before falling asleep again. I was shure I was blushing, even if to him the kiss wasn't meant romantically, It was for me. I smiled to my self before falling asleep.

"GET UP GET UP!" Kloopman made his rounds, shaking our bunks and banging pots and pans. I groaned rolling over burying my face in Races chest.

"Come on love birds get up!" Mush teased, hanging on to the bunk above ours.

"Go away Mushy" I mumbled, swinging my arm at him successfully knocking him down. He fell ontop of us in a fit of giggles.

"Let me join in on that action!" Blink yelled from across the room. Suddenly more weight was on Race and I.

"Wait for me!" Jack laughed. Suddenly half of the boys were on top of Race and I.

"You're crushing me!" I squirmed. Racetrack looked at me mistiviously.

"Oh God Frenchy! Your so beautiful, I want to rip your clothes off right now!"

My eyes were the size of grape fruits. In a second everyone had jumped off the bunk, including me.

"That was disgusting!" Lady mumbled, toothbrush in her mouth.

"I agree!" I hissed. Heading back to my bunk, Race just smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Still teaching us how to sell?" Lady asked, flatting her dress.

"Yeah, first step, don't wear a dress" After fishing out clothes for Lady and Fire, picking up papers from the distribution center the three of us were stationed in the park. "Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies Sell papes. Remember Improve the truth, and do anything to sell papes. Anything" I smiled. Fire was a natural, quickly selling five papers, Lady and I had a harder time, and I had lost all of my usual business because of my week long absence. Lady pinned her curly hair up so it would stay out of her face, as we walked to Tibbys for dinner. After the excruciating day of selling, we managed to sell all of our papes.

"How long have you and Race been together?" Fire asked, before I opened the door.

"Were not together" I blushed.

"But you shared a bunk"

"We always do, he's my best friend"

"He likes you" I just shook my head at the pair, pulling the door open signaling the end of our conversation.

"How was selling!" Doc yelled from his seat next to Race in a booth. I smiled at him. He was too sweet, and although on bed rest we made sure he was always here to eat meals with us.

"Great Doc!" I beamed hugging him, glad some of the color had returned to his cheeks.

Jack jumped up In his booth, "There's a party at Medda's in a week and were all going"

"Woo!" Then Tibby's was filled with excitement for the party.

~:~

The girls had fit in perfectly with the rest of us. And one week, seven showers and seven dresses later, all of us girls were ready for the party. Raven –after we had applied makeup to cover the huge shiner on her left cheek- looked stunning in her black long sleeve dress. Red was in a cute high neck grey dress, that contrasted her red hair beautiful. Feathers had on a flowing, poke-a-dotted dress. Bullet had on a red dress that almost matched Reds perfectly, Fire had on a sleeveless white dress, lady a mustard yellow dress with a collar.

My Dress was beige with black and orange color blocks. We all looked stunning, and probably like whores since our dresses didn't got but half way down our thighs, but we didn't care it was time to have fun. (Go to the link on my page to see the dresses)

Medda's was packed, I think newsies from all over New York were there and we were about the only girls. Us girls managed to find a table and were all sitting around it laughing and bonding. Racetrack appeared behind me, with a tray of dinks for us, we all smiled taking one and downing the drinks in one gulp. A few drinks later and all of us, except for, Red and feathers, were all drunk. This was against all of my morals, I hated alcohol, I hated what it did to people, but having fun every now and then was ok.

"I…I Dare you," Fire was giggling pointing at Lady, " I dare you to go kiss Skittery" She smiled devilishly. All of us erupted in giggles.

"NO!" Lady shook her head.

"Then you receive the punishment!"

"NO!"

"Then Go kiss SKITTS!" I pushed. She narrowed her eyes at me but walked over to Skittery who was in the middle of a conversation with Spot. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned smiled at her. She looked back at us, and we motioned her to keep going. She Smiled coyly, running her finger down his chest, before grabbing his collar and pulling him into a kiss. The room erupted in cheers as he grabbed her back kissing her back. Our table all yelled for her, as she made her way back.

"OK, Frenchy your turn!" She smirked taking a sip of her drink.

"Ok go"

"I dare you to Go Dance on the table, the way your mamma taught you" She smirked.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up from my seat. "Never!"

"Then the punishment" She offered. I was not going to let Spot give me a hicky where ever a random boy in the room choose, I was suddenly regretting our choice in punishment.

"Fine" I growled. I was drunk, I wasn't going to be dancing for anyone or with anyone, and it wasn't my job. I hiked my dress up, and stood on the table. I sighed rolling my eyes at the girls.

"Frenchy what are you doing?" Jack asked from the table over. Just as he spoke the song changed to a fast beat Jazz song. Smirked making sure my dresss was shorter then intended and began dancing. All of the boys turned and looked, Race's eyes were huge. I bent down and grabbed Lady and Ravens hands pulling them up with me, and suddenly all of us girls were dancing on the table. It wasn't anything nearly as nasty as the whores at the wore house but it wasn't dancing that that mayor would approve of. Boys were hooting and hollering and suddenly all the attention was on us. The rest of the girls in Medda's were glaring at us.

"Get down, Frenchy" Race ordered, standing at the edge of the table. He was livid.

"I'm having fun with my friends race! I slurred. Spot was at Race's side.

"Jeannica Annalise! You get down this instant." He growled.

"Why spotty? You like it when your whores do it!" Raven Smirked. The song came to an end, and the rest of the guys in the house cheered. We all giggled getting off the table.

"Calm down guys, I didn't do anything nasty" I rolled my eyes, grabbing Race's hand. "Race….." I hiccupped. "Race, dance with me"

"No, Frenchy Your drunk"

"Please race" I gave him puppy dog eyes. "I love you"

"Annalise your drunk, you don't know what you're saying."

"Racetrack" I whined, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt.

"Were leaving," He growled, he was pissed. "Get the other girls" he ordered Jack. Then we were ushered back to the lodging house.

~:~

"I DID WHAT!" I screamed, dropping my fork. The boys were debriefing us very hangover girls at breakfast the next morning.

"You confessed your Undying love for racetrack" Skittery laughed, "Crazy right?"

"Yeah Crazy" I mumbled making eye contact with race. "Really Crazy"

**read the memo its important :D .com/newsies/nyna#!_nominate theres the link again :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be updating this tomorrow as well! I had to get this chapter out though, tell me what you think :D **

"Well this has all been lovely, but I should go" Raven stood from our table. The boys had just finished telling us our drunk stories.

"So soon?" Blink whined. Raven nodded tying her blond hair back with a black ribbon before heading out the door. I still didn't understand where she went, I knew it wasn't a safe place since I chased off her attackers but I felt as if I could help her.

"I'm going to go for a walk" tossed some coins on the table, before getting up to leave.

"I'll come" Race smiled.

"Alone" I whispered, so only Jack, Race, and Blink could hear. Race's happy expression fell. "I'll make it up to you when I come back" This received a catcall from the boys. I rolled my eyes before running out the door to catch up to Raven.

She had woven her way down several Ally's and down a few secluded roads. I had to duck behind crates, and trashcans to avoid her seeing me. She stopped at a small warehouse with an all black door down a dark ally. She knocked and a small slit in the the door opened.

"It's me" She whispered. The slit slammed shut and the door opened. Large hands reached out and pulled her in before the door slammed shut. I needed a way in. above the door was a small open window, to the second floor. I quickly and quietly climbed up the fire escape and into the window. I landed in a dark room. With the light from the moon I could see several pieces of furniture covered with heavy white sheets. Smoke wafted from the open door on the other side of the room. I tip toed across the floor and over to the door. When I decided everyone was down stairs I snuck out the door and over to the railing that looked down.

Raven was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by nicely dressed men. Several had guns; all were smoking cigars. The largest one, who I assumed to be the leader stepped forward and grabbed Raven by the waist pulling her into him. She whimpered, but didn't flinch.

"So Miss Raven what news do you bring for me" He questioned.

"None"

"None, the girl has done nothing of interest? So you won't mind if your parents go for a little swim then at the bottom of the ocean?"

"No please!" Raven began crying.

"So then tell me, what's new that had developed with my dear little Angel Pie…or what do you call her now…Frenchy?" It made sense then, the man was Ivan Dilfinko, my mothers old boss, he was another reason we left for France, He had killed my father and, raped my mother several times. I was led to believe he was in jail.

"Yeah, that's it" Oscar Delancy stepped out from the shadow's.

"What interest do you have with her?" Raven sobbed.

"Her mommy used to be one of my girls" Ivan, chuckled. "Then when I killed her dad, her mommy was so distraught; she tried to kill me. I burned the house down and then they ran. Do you want to know why they ran? They ran because dear little Frenchy was next"

I gasped. That is why my mother ran, not because she hated my father, but because Ivan was going to do what he did to my mother to me.

"So little Raven, bird; tell me, who is Frenchy closest too, who will hurt her most if we kill them"

Raven thought for a moment. Ivan pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to her throat.

"If you don't spill the beans I will kill your mother and father"

Raven kept quiet, tears falling down her face.

Oscar jumped forward "It's that Racetrack kid, I've seen them walking around together. She's his little whore"

"Thank you Oscar" Ivan smiled lifting his gun and firing a shot in each of Raven's parent's heads. Three men emerged from the darkness, as Ivan tossed Raven on the floor. "Have fun with her boys" And they all leaped forward dragging her off, her screams filling the night air.

"Raven!" Her name escaped my lips and suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"Someone's up there!" Morris shouted.

"FIND THEM!" I bolted, jumping out of the window and onto the fire escape. Taking the steps four at a time, I pushed my self onto the street and weaved in and out of alleyways. The Delancy brothers were to fast, and they pushed me up against a wall, in a dark secluded ally.

"Well, well, well, who we have here" Oscar smirked at me evilly, as Morris paced behind him.

"If it isn't the wanted girl her self"

"You know, Ivan wants her back, but I think I want to have a little fun my self" Oscar licked my neck and I jerked away.

"Let go of me," I growled.

"Now why would we do that?"

"Because I said so"

"OOOOOHHH" The pair mocked me. A set of footsteps ran by slowly stopping.

"Is she down there?" The voice yelled.

"NO!" Morris shouted back. The person took off again, and the three of us were alone in the ally.

"Why should I let you go, I think it would be way more fun to keep you here, don't you agree Morris?"

"Way more rewarding" Morris chuckled, lifting the hem of my skirt up. I instantly regretted wearing it. Tears fell from my eyes. "When were done with you, were going to kill you're little Racetrack" Oscar lifted my skirt completely, putting his hand on my hip and pressing his body on mine, his other hand held me tightly in place.

"Stop" I cried. "Please, if you…give me a week, and I will come back. I will turn my self in, as long as you do not hurt anyone. The pair of you can do anything you want to me, just let Raven go, and don't lay a finger on Racetrack"

"Anything we want"

"Yes" I cried harder. "I, promise just, let me go and next Friday, I'll meet you here." Oscar smiled at me.

"Sounds like a deal. But before you go" He pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard on the mouth. He forced my lips open and his tongue slithered around my mouth. Finally, he released me.

"Let's go" Morris instructed, and the pair left me in the Ally. I slumped to the ground, tears pouring from my eyes. My stomach turned and I heaved all the contents of my day on the floor. After throwing up, I began walking back to the lodging house. When I finally made it back Racetrack was standing in the door way, with Doc at his side.

"What happened to you?" He cried. I pushed past him.

"Nothing I just don't feel to well" I lied. Doc grabbed my hand, stopping me looking up into my eyes.

"Frenchy are you ok, you look like you made a deal with the devil"

I felt my eye lids get heavy, and then blackness.

~:~

When I woke up it was mid day, memories from the previous nights events flooded back and I rushed to the bathroom for another round of vomiting.

"What's wrong?" Spot was behind me, pulling my hair out of my face, and rubbing my back. When my stomach was empty I slowly walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth.

"I think I caught a bug" I lied.

"Are you sure? Racetrack didn't get you pregnant right? I would have to murder him"

"God, no! I'm not Pregnant, I've never even had sex" The guilt was triggered again, but I forced my self to hold it in. "I think I just have the flu" I made my way over to mine and Race's bunk and laid back down. My breathing was ragged, and I was wheezing from vomiting, but anything felt better then my heart. "Did Raven comeback last night?" I asked covering my shivering frame with my blanket.

Spot nodded pointing at her bunk where her sleeping form was visible through the sheet.

"Is she ok?"

Spot shook his head no. "We think she was…taken advantage of. She had bruises on her arms and legs. Kind of like yours here" He pointed to a purpling bruise where Oscar had held me.

"That…that happened at the party, at Medda's" I forced a smile.

"Alainn, le do thoil nach breag dom. Is Feidir leat muinin dom a fhios agat go." _Beautiful please do not lie to me. You can trust me you know that. _

"I'm not lying, Nick"

He looked down at me, brushed the hair out of my face and smiled.

"Ta tu mar sin go halaiin" _You're so beautiful. _He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I will go get some food for you and Raven. Get some more sleep ok?" I nodded my reply before giving into sleep.

"_Come on, hurry up!" Nick ran was holding my hand leading me down a dock in Brooklyn. We reached the edge and he began stripping down. "Well" He sighed "were going swimming" He was now standing in front of me, in only his underwear._

"_Someone will see" I hissed. _

"_Annalise, no one will see, its disserted." The dock was indeed empty. Slowly I unbuttoned my dress letting is fall down around my ankles so I was standing before him in my unmentionables. _

"_Now that's better" he grabbed my hand again and pulled me off the dock and into the freezing water. When we surfaced, I pounced on him. _

"_You said it was warm!" _

"_It was! When it was hot out" He smiled sheepishly at me. I growled dunking his head underwater. He grabbed my foot and pulled me down. And so began a water fight. After hours of swimming we paddled back to the dock and laid on it as the sun set. Nick leaned over to me his blue eyes staring into mine. _

"_Pog dom" _

"_What?" _

"_Kiss me" He whispered, leaning down and kissing me on the lips. It was sweet and gentle and my first kiss, I returned the kiss and before it could develop more, he slowly pulled away. " I love you Jeannica Annalise, I will never stop loving you till the day we die. Even if you don't love me, I will love you"_

_**Review! **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

"Frenchy are you sure your ok?" Lady asked, as we walked to the distribution center.

"I'm fine!" I smiled. "Just nervous about tonight."

"Your date with Race is tonight?"

"It's Wednesday, correct?"

"Yep"

"Then its tonight" I adverted my eyes. In one day I would be in the hands of Ivan, my life would be over. Oscar and Morris made sure to personally hand me my papers, a smirk on each of their faces, as they looked me over. Racetrack joined me wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he smiled.

"Of course" They day after the incident with the Delancy brothers, Racetrack had invited me to the Tracks on a date. Selling that day went fast and before I knew it I was standing at the gate to sheep's head in a dress with Racetrack at my side. He grabbed my hand and we entered, weaving our way though rich people that gave us dirty looks. Finally, we found the betting office.

"Who are you choosing?" Race asked. I looked over the horses names smiling when I saw the horse my dad always picked.

"Gunner"

"Gunner is really old!" Race looked at me wide-eyed.

"I still pick Gunner" After placing our bets we made our way over to our seats. Being here made my stomach turn. The smoke from the men's cigars made my breath short. When I used to come with my father we sat on the rich side, never here. On the rich side fans blew smoke away and it didn't smell of sweat and tobacco. Racetrack turned to me.

"Are you excited?"

"Of curse" I forced a smile, nervously fixing my hair and pulling the sleeves from my dress over the newly formed cuts on my wrist. Racetrack had found me two days ago on the roof, digging at my skin again. Something I hadn't done since my dad died. But I would rather be dead then at the hands of the Delancy's. Racetrack was livid when he found me. Screaming words at me in Italian, dragging me down from the roof to the wash room, where he washed my wrists bandaged them and told a birdie to go find Spot. Spot was even angrier with me, he took me to another room screaming at me then holding me tight telling me if I were to die, he would die. If only he knew

"Frenchy did you hear me?" I blinked snapping out of my revere Racetrack was beaming at me. "Your horse won!"

"Of course it did" I chuckled, standing up to go collect our winnings, 5 dollars. "Hold this for safe keeping" I handed Race the money, which he quickly stuffed in his pocket and grabbed my hand. We slowly made our way back to the Lodging house talking, well Racetrack was talking, I was still to numb to even be breathing. Two shadowy figures jumped out from the ally next to us stopping us dead in our tracks.

"Hello Racetrack How ya' doing?" Oscar Delancy smirked at Race c before slipping on brass knuckles.

"Get out of here you scum" I growled.

"Now now dear is that any way to talk to your masters?"

Morris came up behind me and pulled me into him.

"Let go of her!" Racetrack yelled.

"Were taking her a little earlier then you expected. Ivan wants her now"

"Who's Ivan, I don't know what you bums are talking about"

Oscar had backed Racetrack up against a wall. "You mean your little French Whore here didn't tell you?"

I spat at Oscar a scowl on my face.

"We're going to take her, have some fun with her" Morris lifted my dress up his hand moving up my thigh. "Then give her to Ivan, and he can kill her or keep her for his…pleasure."

"YOU BASTARDS!" Racetrack tried to escape Oscars grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of her" Morris chuckled, slipping a cloth over my mouth. The smell hit fast and as my eye lids slid shut I saw Oscar beginning to beat Racetrack to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up I was in a small room. The window had been boarded up, a small heap of blankets sat in the corner and the only door in the room was unlocked. I looked down at my dress. It was covered in blood, but with a quick inspection over myself I knew it wasn't mine.

Racetrack.

I stood up frantic, dizziness flooding my brain. I grabbed the door handle flinging it open. The room before me was bright compared to the dingy dark room I was in. Several men stood around all looking alertly at me, hands on their guns.

"Where is Racetrack" I hissed.

Oscar Delancy stepped forward, a sickening smirk on his face. "We fixed him up real good" Oscar was covered in blood, a shiner on his left cheek was the only sign that race fought back.

"Where is he?"

"He's alive, I can tell you that much"

I sighed in relief. Suddenly the door to the outside world banged open and a man waked in a small boy in his hands.

"Look what I found" The man chucked dropping the boy on the floor. I screamed, running over to his side. Doc was motionless, blood covering his face, his little eyes slowly rolling to the back of his head.

"DOC!" Tears streaked down my face. "Doc baby listen to me! Look at me!" His little blue eyes meet mine.

"Frenchy!"

"What did you do to him!" I screamed at the man.

"Nothing to bad, He'll live, for now"

I ran my hand over Docs head as he slowly closed his eyes again. "Doc, Doc! Open your eyes!" Nothing. He was breathing but motionless. I sat there with him in my arms; crying. Finally, Morris came over and forcefully pulled me up. I carried Doc, even though he was brutally heavy for my tired body. We were shoved in the small room, again and the door was slammed shut. Smoke from the men's cigars filled my chest, making my breathing labored. I crawled over to a small crack in the window where fresh air tickled in. It wasn't long before Oscar was in the room again.

"Well, little French Bird, Its time for your….treatment." I new exactly what that meant, I would be marked.

I remembered the day I saw my mothers Mark.

_My mother slowly made her way into the kitchen, tear streaks down her face, a bruise forming on her left eye. Father Was at work already and I was sitting at the table munching on bread. _

"_Good morning ma" _

"_Morning dear" She bent over to pick up a small paper off the floor and the back of her shirt rose. Right in the middle of her back above her tailbone was a scar a red bulging scar, In the shape of a bird in flight. _

"_What's that Momma?" _

_Instantly she covered her back. _

"_Nothing Jean, just eat" _

Oscar smirked at me grabbing me by the arm and pulling me from the room, Doc still passed out in the corner.

"You know, Ivan told me I get to do the honors, you know what else that means right?"

I ignored him.

"I get to take something, very precious from you. Something you will never get back" He chucked at himself dragging me into a large room. A bed sat in the middle a table was off to the side, a large knife resting on it. "First" he growled, "Let's get this pesky dress off" I was too weak to fight, knowing that it would just lead to more harm. He ripped my dress off examining me carefully. Tears flowed down my cheeks. "wow" he commented. "Lets get you tied up" I was pinned to the bed where he tied my arms to the frame so I was laying on my stomach. "This will only hurt a little" He laughed, taking the knife from the table and sitting on top of me. Then there was pain, Lots of pain. He dug the knife into my skin pulling it though creating the body of the bird then the wings and head. I screamed, a loud high pitch scream that shook my whole body. I could feel war blood dripping down my waist leaving scarlet trails. Oscar flipped me over examining my wrists.

"Did you do this to your self?" He smiled, "such a sad girl. Now I have something a little special for you" he pulled of the bra I was wearing smiled at me looking my chest over before digging the knife right above my heart. Carefully he wrote OSCAR. He kissed the new wound, blood dripping from his lips. "Now for the best part" He winked.

"Please no, no, Oscar what if….what if this was your daughter and some man did this to her" I pleaded, with everything I had in me, covered in tears and blood.

"That would be unfortunate" He shrugged but your little attempts to stop me, wont work" He quickly pulled his pants off. "Be quiet now"


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Yay! Only few chapters left!**

* * *

><p>I stood up from the bed after crying for hours. I looked at my self in the mirror bloody, naked and covered in what would be bruises. I pulled my clothes on, ignoring the rips and threw the door open.<p>

"OSCAR DELANCY!" My voice ripped from my throat everyone in the warehouse turned to me.

"Frenchy!"

There was racetrack who was backed by several newsies including Spot Conlon. Race was covered in bruises and cuts, but he smiled at me.

"Where the Fuck Is Oscar!" I growled. I took a few steps forward capturing a bottle in my hand. Oscar was pushed out of the crowd, and smirked at me.

"Back for round two already?"

"Hardly" I spat slamming the bottle on the table breaking it in half. I held the sharp edges at him. He chuckled at me.

"That wouldn't be smart" Ivan spoke suddenly.

"Go to hell" I took a step to him. "Ivan I hope you burn in the fiery Pits of hell."

"Frenchy!" Jack called "We have this under control"

"Listen to your friends Frenchy" Ivan reached out and grabbed me pulling me into him and blowing his cigar smoke in my face.

"Cant breath Frenchy?" He Sneered, throwing me on the floor. I ached for breath my lugs feeling ten times smaller. "Why don't we tell them what Oscar did, better yet how about we show them?" He yanked me off the floor ripping my dress completely off.

Spot moved first pulling his cane from his belt, and leaping at Ivan. With one blow to the head, Ivan was down. Brooklyn newsies popped out of corners shooting their slingshot at the gang. The Manhattan boys jumped next, Racetrack running straight to Oscar. Chaos engulfed the warehouse. My breathing was labored but bearable as I stood before taking off to find Doc. I tossed open the door to our holding room and he jumped up to hug me.

"I heard you screaming" he cried, "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing Doc, just beat me up" I lied. "You need to help me find Raven"

"She's here?"

"Yes, Stay close ok?" He nodded vigorously, and we opening any doors we found. In the first room was several young girls cowering in the corner.

"Run!" I yelled they looked at me insanely, "Run now and don't stop" Slowly they got up and ran from the room, to the exit. "Doc, baby I need you to run to the Lodging house for me and stay there, understand?"

"I want to help you"

"You are, just go"

He hugged me quickly before running off. I ran over to Ivan's motionless body.

"Get up" I growled kicking him in the side. He rolled over and looked at me.

"Where's Raven?"

"The pretty one?"

"Yeah her."

"I guess you'll just have to find her"

I rolled my eyes at him before kicking him in the head as hard as I could. The newsies were miraculously wining the fight as I ran up stairs. My cuts had re opened and blood was gushing from them, I was still running around in only my undergarments, but that was the least of my worries.

"RAVEN!" I yelled out, hopping she would answer back. Nothing. I ran room to room tossing doors open, to find nothing, or more poor girls and women Ivan had made his. Suddenly Spots voice rang out.

"GET OUT NOW!" he screamed. I ran to the railing to find one of Ivan's men pouring oil everywhere. The world slowed down as he pulled out a match and ran it on its box. I let out a scream as the match lit.

"RUN!" Jack Screamed, as the man let the match fall to the floor in a puddle of oil and then everything was up in flames.

Find raven was all I could think.

"Frenchy get out of here!"

"I have to find Raven!"

I ran, slamming open door after door. The last door I came across was locked.

"RAVEN!" I pounded on it, screaming for her.

"Frenchy!"

She was there.

"The doors locked Raven, I have to break it down, the warehouse is on fire!"

"Help me Frenchy!"

I ran backwards getting as far away from the door as possible, then ran at it with all my strength. I bounced off landing on my arm with a crack. I was sure it was broken.

"Hurry Frenchy!" I looked at the door now clouded with smoke, my lungs filling up. I took a deep breath, and stood. I the door throwing my body weight into it. It wasn't working.

"Raven I cant breath!" I let out, falling against the floor wiggling the handle. Suddenly there was someone behind me.

"MOVE RAVEN" they shouted, before kicking the door. It banged off the hinges and Raven ran out. The person behind me caught me right as I fell backwards my lungs

Closing.

~:~

"Oh god!"

"Just breathe!"

"Frenchy!"

"JUST BREATHE FRENCHY!"

There were voices around me, hands on my chest, pumping up and down, then a mouth on mine filling my lungs with air.

"No, NO! Those bastards KILLED HER!"

"I'm going to kill them!"

The air they were filling me with wouldn't stay, it wouldn't catch in my lungs.

"Oh my god, oh my god"

"Dear god, please, please don't take her from us. She's not ready yet, we're not ready yet"

"She's gone Race, gone"

The person was shoved off me.

"No she's not!"

They were back.

"Where the hell did Spot go?"

"Where's my knife?"

"Shit! Skittery, find him!"

"We need a doctor!"

Suddenly my face was being assaulted with droplets. Was it raining or was someone crying.

"Please Frenchy, Just Breathe"

Then the air caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here Ya go! **

* * *

><p>"How you feeling Raven?" I asked one morning, after she came back from the bathroom.<p>

"I just puked my guts out if that's what you're referring to." She snapped.

"WOAH!" I raised my hands in defense, before handing her the bowl of soup I grabbed from the kitchen. She smiled apologetically at me taking the soup and downing it. It was about the only thing she could keep down any more. She had found out she was having Oscar's baby three months after we burned down Ivan's head quarters. She sat down on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Are you ok?"

"It will look like him. This baby will look just like him." She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." I shook my head pulling her into me.

"Frenchy what if I die, what if when the baby is being born It kills me?"

"That wont happen Raven, trust me ok."

She nodded, pulling out of my embrace and handing me her empty soup bowl before laying back on her bunk and falling asleep.

"You ready?" Racetrack was standing in front of me showered and shaven, his hair was brushed his clothes clean. He held his hand out to me and pulled me off the bed. "Let's go."

He and I had been waiting for this date for months, saving up money to get tickets to sit in the 'rich' side of the tracks. I even got a new dress, it was burgundy with a white sash, down to my knees. I followed him out of the lodging house and up the street to the races.

My memory of the day of the fire was fuzzy, I only remembered bits and pieces and the rest the boys told me. They said I had stopped breathing, that Spot had freaked out and ran off to kill Oscar and Morris who had escaped in the Chaos. Racetrack had cried giving me CPR yelling at god in Italian, to let me live. Doc never found out that I had been dead. Then suddenly I breathed, and so did everyone else. They said I was unconscious for three days while my cuts started to heal, and that Spot and Race never left my side. Now, five months after the fire I still had scars, the one shaped like a bird on my back and one above my eye. Thankfully most of 'OSCAR' that was carved into my chest had healed nicely and now just looked like scratches instead of his name. Raven had the worst though. When she found out she was pregnant she cried for days, then she threw her self into the river and tried to drown her self. Spot saved her and has been her protector ever since.

"Hey are you ok?" Racetrack stopped walking and turned to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was just thinking that's all."

"AH! Just the girl I want to see!" Spot strolled over to us a grin on his face.

"How's it going Spot?" Racetrack spit shook with him.

"Good Race, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

Spot, threw his arm around me and pulled me into him. "First," He spoke to me. "An maith leat é?" _Do you like him? _

"Yes, a lot."

"An féidir liom a rá leat rud éigin," _Can I tell you something? _I nodded yes. "Is breá liom tú le mo chroí go léir, tá tú níos áille ansin na farraige, níos mó grámhara ansin a fhios agam duine ar bith, agus níos mó cróga ansin leon. Beidh tú i gcónaí mo ghrá, agus is féidir aon rud a athrú sin."

_I love you with all my heart, you are more beautiful then the sea, more loving then anyone I know, and braver then all the lions. You will always be my love, and nothing can change that. _Spot smiled at me, kissed my cheek softly before turning to Racetrack.

"You better keep her safe, you understand me?

Racetrack nodded and pulled me over to him.

"Of course Spot I would never let anyone hurt the woman I love."

Spot nodded and walked away disappearing into the night.

I looked up at Racetrack.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do."

I smiled lifting onto my tippy toes and Kissing him for the first time. He kissed back putting his hands around my waist and pulling me into him. Then he pulled away.

"I love you with every fiber of my being." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back for another kiss.

~:~

"May the lord take both of them in his arms and never let them go." Jack was solemn, as he looked up at the sky. Medda began singing a slow sad song, a few of the boys joined in. I fell to the floor landing in the dirt that covered the newly made grave. Race held me in his arms as screams ripped from my body, and tears cascaded down my cheeks.

Each of the boys placed a single flower on the graves and the memories came flooding back.

Screams woke us in the night, Raven was in her bunk covered in blood.

"The baby!" She yelled. This was not what labor was like labor was not this bloody until there is a baby. Raven was only 6 months along, the baby wasn't ready to be born yet. I jumped from my bunk and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?"

"A stabbing pain woke me up to this." She cried. Suddenly Jack was next to us picking her up from her bunk and caring her out of the lodging house. I ran after them as he stumbled down the street to the only doctor we knew. The Red Door house. Ms. Molly threw the door open brining us inside the instant she saw what was happening.

"Frenchy!" Raven screamed out to me her hand grabbing mine for a second.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Jack set her down in the medical room and joined me and Race in the hallway before the door was shut and Raven's screams were muffled. Jack looked down at himself covered in her blood.

"There is no way that baby is alive."

"She cant die." I mumbled.

I was brought back to the present when a rain drop hit me on the nose.

"I pray you'll be our eyes

And watch us were we go

And help us to be wise

In times when we don't know

Let this be our Prayer

When we loose our way

Lead us to a place

Guide us with you Grace

To a Place where we'll be safe."

Medda stopped singing suddenly looked down and then left. The boys all said goodbye and left Race and I. We couldn't afford head stones instead we put two crosses one small for the baby with no name and one for Raven.

"_Raven, Beloved sister, friend, and Newsie 1802." _

None of us knew her real name, so we stuck to Raven. I Stood dusted off my knees and walked with Racetrack back to the Lodging house.

~:~

"Good Morning alainn" _Beautiful. _

"SPOT! How on earth did you get into my house!" I growled spinning around from the sink and enveloping him in a hug.

"The lock is easy to pick!" He laughed. He was a man now at 24, He stood at 6'2 with wide shoulders, he still had that cocky smile and those beautiful blue eyes. Today he wore a suit.

"How's the paper?"

"Good Dear good." He helped him self to a cup of coffee. "The headlines are great and those newsboys haven't worked harder." Spot owned a paper now, taking over the World as he called it. Suddenly a string of curse words emitted from mine and Racetracks bedroom.

"Who let him in?" Race growled rubbing his eyes. He too was a man 25, and striking. He grew just as spot did but only to 6 feet, his deep Italian eyes were captivating and he had the cutest pout.

"I heard you have some big news you're going to tell us all." Spot smirked picking a piece of toast off the plate I set on the table.

"That was mine." I glared. He chuckled licking it before setting it back on my plate.

"You are such a child." I scolded.

"Speaking of which!" Suddenly Raven was bounding down the hallway her brown curly locks in a mess around her face. She jumped into Spots lap.

"UNCLE NICK!" she cried hugging him around the neck.

"There's my beautiful girl." He smiled holding her. Race grabbed me around the waist and kissed my neck.

"She loves him way to much." He chuckled.

"And he adores her, and he's free babysitting for when we need a…night…away."

"That sounds pretty good right about now," race hinted.

"Not right now." I hissed.

"MOMMY!" Raven detached her self from spot and jumped into my arms.

"Sweetie Uncle Jack and Aunt Lady and everyone is coming over for lunch I need you to go get ready for a bath."

"OK!" She jumped down and ran to her room.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Spot asked joining Race and I at the counter.

"I got it." Race smiled.

"Got what?"

"Sheep's Head. We own Sheep's head."

* * *

><p><strong> Well, this is it. What do you guys think? The song is called The Prayer -Josh Groban. REVIEW! Also, I'm thinking about starting a new story still not 100% sure though since I am starting COLLEGE! this fall and I want to graduate cum laude so I have lots of studying to do! <strong>


End file.
